The present invention relates to an apparatus for the handling of containers, in particular bottles.
The apparatuses to which the present invention especially refers are those equipped with one or more star conveyors for conveying containers to and from processing stations, where such processing stations may be disposed within or on the periphery of the handling apparatus. This type of apparatus is normally modular, each module comprising one or more star conveyors and optionally one or more processing stations for processing the containers, such as stations for rinsing, filling, capsule placement, labelling and so on. The various star conveyors and the optional processing stations are mounted on a platform resting on the floor. The motor drive and the transmission gears are positioned below the platform and impart the drive to the units above them by means of transmission shafts which pass through the surface of the platform. Since it is customary for liquidsxe2x80x94such as the actual beverages (in the case of filling stations) or the adhesive (in the case of labelling stations)xe2x80x94to run out from the processing stations, it is obvious that such liquids may contaminate the supporting platform and thence penetrate below it until they reach the motor and the delicate transmission mechanisms. This makes the operations of cleaning the machine more difficult if indeed it does not cause the machine to malfunction.
To eliminate this problem, apparatuses have been proposed in which the platform has two inclined layers such as to cause any liquids that may have escaped to drain away. However, even this solution does not entirely eliminate the problem of contamination and cleaning of the machine.
A further solution to the problem is that of dispensing with the supporting platform below the handling and processing stations, suspending them from a structure provided with a top, above which the transmission mechanisms and the motor drive are disposed. Even though this solution solves the problem of contamination of the gears by liquids escaping from the processing stations, it nevertheless has the disadvantage of significant inconvenience when mounting the components on the top and in the course of their regular maintenance, because of the fact that they are disposed at a height greater than that of a man. This requires the use of ladders or staging and involves the need to raise components, some of which are of substantial weight, by means of appropriate lifting gear.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the handling of containers that does not exhibit the disadvantages of the prior art.
This object is achieved by an apparatus for the handling of containers as defined in the appended claims.
Further features and advantages of the apparatus for the handling of containers forming the subject of the present invention will become more apparent from the description of an example of embodiment given below by way of indication and without implying any limitation, with reference to the figures that follow.